The Isle of Ethania
by ilikebacon42
Summary: This is part one of my novel I will be uploading the rest as soon as I'm finished


The Isle of Ethania

Long ago, In the middle of the Glacius Sea was an ancient isle. This ancient isle was named Ethania after the great creator of the isle. The island wasn't like any other island for it was the home of many different creatures. Not every creature was good. There were only 7 humans on this large isle, Thomas Perkins, Brandon Weatherly, Wendy Looper, Rosa Benton, Heather Michael, Mildred Looper, and Mary Pinson. There were many wizards and witches in the valley and soon were the most powerful creatures, it also included one large group of centaurs, a village and Ministry of vampires, a terrorizing clan of mermaids, a large forest of elves, a dimwitted Cyclops, a colony of leprechaun, one clan of bloodcurdling ogres, an army of demonic werewolves, a takeover by demons, hypnotic fairies and other magical creatures.

The Story Begins

The story begins with the Area 167, a group of 7 young not the brightest adventurers said to have discovered all of Earth's mysteries except one, the legend of the isle, the isle filled with many inescapable beings we only see in our dreams and nightmares. "According to this map we should be heading straight for the isle" says Wendy Looper as she pushed her large spectacles up her thin nose. Wendy was rather skinny who wore her older sister's baggy sweatshirt which was extra baggy for her." And where exactly will we be on the isle when we dock" Thomas said over the loud whistling winds on the violent ocean. Thomas declared himself as 'the leader' for being the 'most mature' and 'the best hunter' though he thought he was perfect he was slightly overweight. "Err-a village called 'Catelli de Sanguine'...does anyone have a dictionary" yelled Wendy "Err-yes and it means..." Mary Pinson said as she flipped through a thick book "OK...it either means...Village of Blood or forest of the elves." yelled Mary from the opposite side of the small boat. Mary looked like the average 16 year-old with deep chestnut hair and tanned skin." Please say it's the second one" shrieked Heather Michael. About an hour after confusing compasses and a ripped map the small boat shook violently and the storm blew harder but in the horizon coming from the isle was a large humanoid "Ohhhh God! What the hell is that!?" Brandon yelled pointing at the monstrous humanoid near the horizon "Turn the boat, turn the boat, turn the boat!" yelled Rosa Benton with her hair in her face. "The winds are too strong!" said Thomas steering the wheel rapidly. A large crash had happened after 2 hours of panic, our group had been separated.

"Oh god" said Mildred Lopper putting a hand on her head "This is like my huge hangover in April, right Rosa" she said rubbing her head, when her vision finally cleared and she saw Brandon unconscious on the open beach. Mildred and Brandon weren't the greatest mix but luckily Mary was there but just off the shore and conscious "Let's leave him there" said Mary as they begin walking up the beach to the forest. After half an hour of waking aimlessly they spotted a human. "Oh My God, we are saved" Mary said as she ran up to the figure, the face of this creature was human but unrecognizable by the two girls "What's your name?" "Fibulae" it said "Fibulae Flute" the woman had silver hair but under her hair there were pointed ears and all she wore was a long dress made of vines and leaves "Come young travelers, I will show you my people" Mary and Mildred followed the woman to a part of a forest not far from where they once were, it had giant trees with what looked like homes in them. "This is Althea" Fibulae said in a mystic voice. The ground was crawling with people who look much like Fibulae Flute. A tall figure came up surprised to see newcomers "Oh hello dear, and who are you two?" "I'm Mary and this is Mildred" said Mary with a smile "Oh, well I'm Monarch Edwards and I'm kind of like the head of our elf colonies" "Oh wow fascinating! Elves!" said Mildred shyly. The colony of elves suddenly went into a huge panic and 16 young elves came to the plump elf "ADMONITIO!" yelled a tall elf from atop a tree "HURRY WE MUST HIDE" Monarch said in a panic while running with the 4 little ones and Jessica with Mildred following close behind. They all hid in a large tree trunk "What's going on?" whispered Mildred in fear "It's Don Theme, the new minister of elves after he killed our last one with his colony of cursed elves, some think he enchanted them to be his followers" said the tallest elf in their hiding place. Everything was silent until a deep, scary voice came with many feet walking along dead grass "Well where is everyone? Fibulae" The voice came from a tall, slim elf with long faint blond hair. He twiddled with the long golden sword in his bony hands and his long legs made him tower over Fibulae "What are you doing here, you weren't suppose to come here till the new moon rose" said Fibulae trying to hide her immense fear of the elf "My Lord.." said a rushed voice from the small crowd of elves that followed Don Theme, "Casita.. Is that you?" asked Fibulae standing tall "I do not answer to that name, you pathetic girl" "it's Perfuga Moore" said the voice coming into view. The woman was slightly shorter than Fibulae and had midnight black hair tied in a bun with a crossbow over her shoulder, she was wearing a black dress and hooded cape. Fibulae and Casita were daughters of a great elf and soon they both fell in love, Fibulae married a tall, muscular elf named John Flute but he was killed in a battle between him and Romulus Moore, Casita's husband who was a member of the gang who followed Don Theme and decided to join them. "I just wanted to make this a little less terrifying than in the night" said Don. Don ripped open a door of a tree home with a small family in it. The woman (possibly the mother) screamed as Don took the child from her arms and stuffed it in a large bag similar to potato sack and threw it over to one of his followers. "Well that will be all...but I do need a new meal for my followers" said Don as he wondered around the floor and stopped in front of the tree which hid Mildred, Mary and Monarch along with her children. He ripped the door open and grabbed Monarch by her brown hair and dragged her towards Perfuga who instantly took a thin blade out of her robes and held it threateningly to Monarch's neck to warn anyone watching not to stop her "No! Please!" scream Fibulae as the group of elves along with Don Theme got onto their black horses and galloped off into the dark woods. Everyone left their hiding places in horror. "We have to go and save her" said Mary in a panic-stricken voice "Too late, she will be dead soon, they will feast on her" said Fibulae in shame. "Well we should be going we have to find the others" said Mildred tugging Mary by her wrist. After a few uneventful hours of trekking through the dark forest they came across a tall, marble structure blocking the path. Mary and Mildred tried to go around but when they were about to walk along the side of the structure it raised up on what looked like a dog's muscular legs "What the hell?" said Mary in panic as she looked up and down the large dome-like structure, a large crystal orb rose from the ground and hovered "State your name and position" said a cool female voice "Mary Pinson and Mildred Looper, stranded 17 year-olds" said Mary uncertain "The Ministry of Vampirism welcomes you" said the cool female voice again. A black marble door burst open to reveal a grand atrium filled with people. Mary and Mildred cautiously stepped inside to get a better look. The hundreds of people contained woman and men, old and young, short and tall although they were all dressed the same. Most of them had shining jet black hair and skin as white as bone, wearing deep blue robes that seemed to float behind them due to their fast paced walking. Mildred and Mary entered the large atrium cautiously, though no one seemed to notice, a tall, grey-haired, pale-skinned, red-robed woman stood in front of them "Oh, Gehnilia! I thought you were sick with Dormensia, never mind that! Why haven't you been in the courtrooms with… who are you?" she seemed to be asking Mary "Oh! Mary Pinson at your service!" she said with a bow "Well, pleasure to meet you, I'm Strengia Frauren, senior undersecretary to the Minister of Vampires, you could join us if you like Mary, Gehnilia and I are about to go down to the courtrooms and interview some filthy humans" at that moment she turned around and walked quickly to the elevator, stopped and turned around "Well come on then" she said and entered the elevator. Mary and Mildred turned around so that they could exit the horrible place to see that the great, black marble door had transformed into a black tiled wall, with no other choice they jogged to the elevator and entered it as though it was a death chamber. Some other vampires entered the elevator including a balding, fat man with a short grey beard and wearing blood red robes "Hello Minister!" said Strengia and stood tall with her chin up "Good morning Strengia, How do you do Gehnilia?" he seemed to not notice Mary who was squeezed up against the wall of the elevator due to the gargantuan size of the Minister "I'm fine" stuttered Mildred. A few moments later, the elevator zoomed upwards and opened its doors to a long corridor with many iron doors "Corridor of Courtrooms" said the cool female voice. The Minister, Strengia Frauren, 2 or 3 other vampires, Mary, and Mildred stepped out of the elevator and followed the Minister and Strengia to a large iron door that read "Human Interrogations" the Minister fumbled in his pockets and took out a small key no larger than a coin and opened the bulky lock on the door which immediately swung open, they jogged to keep up with Strengia and entered a small room with a high ceiling, 3 chairs made of steel in front of a large desk with a throne-like chair and multiple other small chairs sat behind it, the Minister climbed the stairs and sat down on the throne-like chair while Strengia sat at his side ,and Mildred and Mary sat on the chairs behind them, the Minister cleared his throat and said loudly "Bring the prisoners in" the doors flew open and in came 3 teenagers that Mildred and Mary immediately recognized as Wendy Looper, Thomas Perkins, and Rosa Benton, their hair was a mess, their clothes were slightly ripped, dirt and dust all over their face. They sat down on the 3 iron chairs and immediately golden chains came from behind the chair wrapped themselves around the arms of the three so that their forearms where firmly strapped to the armrests Wendy Elizabeth Looper, Thomas Timothy Perkins, and Rosa Jane Benton, you are here for your human blood. Now, please tell the court how three humans like yourselves came to our island" he said fiercely "Well, there was originally seven of us but we were separated when our boat crashed on your island and we wandered into the hands of your terrifying guards and brought us to this dump" said Thomas "How dare you!?" screamed Strengia as she stood up and snapped her fingers, at that moment a dark, hooded figure appeared behind him and latched its bony fingers onto the sides of Thomas's head and ripped it clean off of his body, with screams of terror from Rosa and Wendy, the figure disappeared in a puff of black smoke "CONTROL YOURSELF STRENGIA!" shrieked the Minister "As the two of you are clearly not aware of the illegality of your actions, I will let you off with warning and one gift each" said the Minister firmly "Your choices are: The ability to change your appearance at will, the magical abilities of a witch or wizard, or the power to become invisible at will" he said "Well I'm taking the magic" said Rosa "I'll take the appearance thingy" said Wendy "Very well" said the Minister, he fumbled in the pockets of his robes for a moment or two and drew out an abnormally smooth stick of wood "Here is your wand" he pointed the handle at Rosa and she took it in her hand "12¾ inches, cherry wood, unicorn hair core" the Minister said matter-of-factly "and for you" he said and clapped his hands thrice and a squat old lady appeared out of thin air and drew out a short wand from her emerald green robes and pointed it at Wendy "Trafero Detexo" she said in a monotone voice as though she had done it all day. Crystal blue sparks emitted from the tip of her wand and showered over Wendy, the witch turned quickly, making her robe fly everywhere and she disappeared. "Run along now, Gehnilia, Mary, you may go, you're off duty" said Strengia politely. After a very uneventful exit from the Ministry with Mary, Mildred, Rosa, and Mildred's younger sister Wendy, they found themselves lost in a forest, well past sunset and hungry. "I've told you Presinistra, we've used the wrong wood!" said a harsh voice "Be quiet! Someone might here you!" said another. Mary, Mildred, Rosa, and Wendy all looked to where the voices were coming from. They came from two hunch-backed people, each holding a staff that sprouted blood red crystal spikes coming from one of them and emerald green crystal spikes from the other. They were standing in front of a large tree, and they turned around, they looked as though they might be sisters, one had long iron gray hair, a hooked nose with a wart, wrinkly skinned and wearing long deep green robes and traveling cloak over her shoulders, the other had deep black hair, was squat and plumper than her sister and wore robes that only reached her ankles, she wore a tartan apron and traveling cloak over her shoulders. "Oh, hello dears!" said the squat woman "I am Noxia, and this is my older sister Presinistra" "Lovely to meet you" said Rosa "Do you have anywhere we can stay?" she asked "Oh! Of course my darlings, we can even have you for dinner" said Presinistra "Yes! Please!" beg Wendy. The two witches led the 4 girls through the woods to a small wooden house, "Welcome to the house of the Funebris sisters! Please, make yourselves at home" said Noxia as she held the door open for them and they all entered the wooden house "Tardita! We have guests!" yelled Presinistra in a sing-songy voice. A blond witch waddled into the room, she too was hunch-backed though she seemed a few years younger than her other sisters, and wore a long deep purple dress with black lace covering most of it. "Come along my dears!" she said while fluffing one of the couches next to a furnace, the 4 girls cautiously sat down on the 2 couches. They were in a large room, with a large cauldron in the center hung over a raging fire, there were open shelves filled with things that scared the 4 girls, 3 broomsticks hung on the walls and stand with a dusty book on it "Just let us finish this potion dears, and then we'll fix dinner" said Presinistra in a happy voice. Noxia grabbed the book and brought it over to Presinistra who stood next to the cauldron filled with clear liquid, Presinistra flipped through the book quickly "Here we are" she said finally "Step 1. Fill your everyday cauldron with Purgane oil, done! Add 7 dead man's toes to your cauldron…" she went on for half an hour before reading aloud "Add 3 strands of hair from separate children, you idiot! I told you it was 3 not 2!" she said angrily as she smacked Noxia across the face twice "Let's just take some from our guests" said Tardita as she made her way towards the 4 girls "Please my dears" she begged "Oh no I simply ca- OW!" said Rosa as Mary took a strand of her hair from her head and gave it to Tardita "Thank you darling, Ahh!" said Tardita and just as the strand of hair touched her bony hand there was a flash of red light and Tardita dropped the hair and clutched her hand as smoke rose from it. It seemed that the strand of hair had burned her hand at touch. "You are an idiot, Tardita! Haven't I already told you that witches like us cannot touch a mere mortal!" shrieked Presinistra at her sister. She drew out a curved wand "Flutium Praesto" she said firmly and the strand of hair rose from the ground and levitated in the air, flew to the cauldron, and gently floated down in the blood red liquid in the cauldron. Just then, sparks and smoke flew from the cauldron as the potion turned a deep purple "Wonderful! Martha Stewart always knows best" said Presinistra closing and kissing the monstrous book, "Come along sisters, we shall share!" she said "Oh Presinistra, how generous of you" said Noxia in awe. Tardita waddled to a shelf and pulled out 3 tea cups and waddled back to cauldron and handed each sister one cup which they all filled with the deep purple potion and raised them into the air "To a new life!" said Noxia happily and they all chugged the potion down and all crowded around a nearby mirror on the wall. After a minute or so they turned back and shrieked happily "We're young!" Presinistra now had deep red hair, was wrinkle-free and wart-free and no longer had a hunched back. Noxia seemed slightly taller as she too no longer had a hunched back; she was wrinkle-free and seemed to have smoother hair. Tardita seemed to have changed the most; she had beautiful white-blond hair, long nails, smooth skin, a straight back, and beautiful bright blue eyes. "Can you make dinner now? We're still hungry" begged Mary "Oh yes! You see dears? We no longer need you, however you are eyewitnesses of illegal magic" said Presinistra and pointed her wand at the 4 girls "We shall dispose of you immediately" said Noxia as she drew out an abnormally short wand and pointed it at the 4. "What shall we do with them, sissy?" exclaimed Tardita enthusiastically "The book…Bring me my book!" Presinistra barked at her sister and she waddled to get the book from its stand. Presinistra flipped through the book quickly and stopped at an extremely filthy page "Let's see… The Killing Curse, Sleep of a thousand years… oooh" she said and tilted the book to the side and pointed at the very last incantation for her sisters by her side to see. Tardita bounced up and down with excitement while Noxia nodded quickly with enthusiasm. Presinistra slammed the book quickly and threw it aside "Sisters! Wands out!" she ordered and her sisters and herself drew out their unique wands, Presinistra's had a serpent's head for the handle, Noxia's was abnormally short with a crooked handle, and Tardita's was a deep purple that she seemed to hold delicately as though it was about to crumble in her hand. "Ninu Sashi, Felic Donec Mortalium!" they said in sync, Mary screamed in pain and bent low and clutched her stomach, her face seemed to freeze up in a scream and her skin turned a rusty yellow and slowly turned a deep gray, soon enough she laid there incased in stone and a small sky blue light came from her stone mouth and flew into the wand of Presinsitra with a flash of light. "Lovely! I've always wanted to use that spell, who cares if it is illegal dark magic!" said Presinistra with excitement. "Presinistra Funebris, open this door immediately!" said a booming voice from the door "Who is it?" asked Presinistra "Hide the girl! Hide the girl" she ordered her sisters in a harsh whisper "Displodo Multiplico" said the voice firmly and the wooden door blasted open. A tall man in black robes and a green traveling cloak came through the door holding his wand firmly at the 3 sisters, he was followed by the plump witch they had seen at the Ministry of Vampirism, she had iron grey hair and wore a fluffy brown coat and a light blue dressing gown, and a broad-shouldered, dark-skinned man who also pointed his wand the 3 sisters "Presinistra, Noxia, and Tardita Funebris, you are hereby imprisoned for the use of illegal dark magic" said the tall man furiously. "Oh! Mr. Manus, what an honour it is to have the Minister stand in my family home" said Presinistra cautiously as she drew her wand again from her robes "Deterama!" said the dark-skinned man behind the Minister and Presinistra's, Noxia's and Tardita's wands all flew out of their hands and on to the floor behind them "You are to be executed immediately" said the plump witch behind the Minister "Who are you?' she asked, referring to the 3 girls. "I am Mildred Looper, this is my sister Wendy and this is Rosa Benton" she said matter-of-factly. "Come with us, my dears, we will find you a place to stay for the night" said the witch "My name is Veruca Difania, Special Assistant to the Minister for Magic" she said with pride "This is Markus Regalus" she said referring to the dark-skinned man who bowed slightly in respect "and the Minister for Magic himself, Firenze Manus" she said in awe "Now if you please, take my arm, Markus and other workers for the ministry can take care of this filth!" she said extending her right arm to the 3 of them. They each gently grabbed her arm with caution, Veruca took out her wand from a pocket of her coat and raised it in the air "Expulsium Erutica!" she said firmly. They all hovered in the air for a moment, twisted into unusual forms until they landed in a completely black room "Where are we?" asked Rosa, turning on the spot in attempt to see something familiar "We are in non-being, something must have gone wrong" said Veruca, examining her wand. She tried to cast the same spell again with no success "Oh! This is hopeless! Cobbleton!" she yelled. Bright yellow sparks exploded in mid-air and a small figure materialized from those sparks. The creature had large elf ears, a long crooked nose, and large tennis ball-like eyes; it has olive skin and seemed to be wearing a dirty pillow-case with holes in it for its arms and head. "Miss Difania, what is youse doing in the land of nothing" said the small creature "My magic went wrong, everyone I would like you to meet my service goblin Cobbleton, Cobbleton, this is Rosa, Wendy, and Mildred" she said quickly "What an honor it is" said Cobbleton and bowed so low that the tip of his nose touched the ground. "Cobbleton senses other forms of magic in the non-being" said Cobbleton and pointed his long finger at Rosa "Mortal has been given magic from a vampire" he said in awe, he pointed again at Wendy "Acquaintance of Mortal has been given unnatural powers of transfiguration" he said in shock. "Well… have you?" said Veruca with her arms folded across her chest. "It's a long story" said Wendy reassuringly "Basically we were given powers by the Minister of Vampires himself" said Rosa lazily "Let's see then" questioned Veruca. Rosa drew out her wand from the waistband of her jeans since she couldn't put it anywhere else and gave it a flick, a small green spark flew from her wand and materialized into a fly that dropped to the floor, dead, "I see, you haven't been practicing" said Veruca "Now you" she said and pointed at Wendy. Wendy looked nervous about doing her first transformation "Oh, alright" she said miserably, she closed her eyes and looked as though she was concentrating hard on an image in her brain, after a moment or two, Wendy's deep red hair toned down to a bright orange, then to a bubble-gum pink, then to a deep purple, and finally to a midnight blue. She opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair and examined a bit of it, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. "That seriously is not your colour" Mildred said rudely. Veruca and Cobbleton were shocked to see her hair changed colour without an incantation or a wave of a wand "Oh dear, this is a very rare and mysterious gift, you have the gift of an Amoebian, only few witches and wizards possess it, it is strange how a vampire could give you this unlimited power, an Amoebian are born not made" she said while circling Wendy and examining her. "Can we just leave this place!?" said Mildred stubbornly. Cobbleton snapped his long fingers and with a flash of golden light they disappeared and reappeared in the middle of a large field filled with wheat and cotton plants. "Here we are, The Bates family, they're a fantastic family of witches and wizards, come along I'll introduce you" said Veruca as she walked to the creaky front porch of the towering home made of several rusty materials including wood, brick, and stone. Mildred, Rosa, and Wendy all knocked on the old wooden door. A squat red-haired woman who resembled Veruca came to the door, she seemed to be around 50 years old and wore a patched dress that ended above her ankles and wore a dirty apron over it "Veruca dear, how wonderful to see you" she said and hugged Veruca "You've brought guests" she said "Mildred, Rosa, Wendy this is my older sister Caroline Bates, Caroline this is Mildred, her younger sister Wendy, and Rosa" she said matter-of-factly "Rosa here has been given magic by a vampire I was hoping your husband could train her." She said "Oh of course he will, come on in dears I'm just making dinner" she said and hurried off to the kitchen. "Well, I should be going, got a busy day at the Ministry in a few hours" said Veruca as she left the porch "It has been a pleasure meeting all of you" she said as she flicked her wand and spun on the spot and disappeared. Mildred, Wendy, and Rosa all walked to the small kitchen complete with a fridge, cabinets and a long table with 8 chairs, Caroline was finished with the dinner "Dinner's ready everyone!" she called. 6 people came from the stairs and one from the other room. They all hurried and sat down at the table leaving one seat for Caroline "Don't be rude, we have guests get them chairs!" she barked at them, a red-haired teenaged boy drew out his wand and gave it a simple flick and 3 wooden chairs appeared out of thin air which the 3 girls sat in. Caroline levitated 10 plates in the air which floated gently in front of each chair occupant and large plates of food including lasagna, pasta, bread and butter, a large cooked turkey, salad, 10 water glasses, a water jug, napkins, forks and knives all gently landed on the table. The entire family immediately started to eat "Excuse me!" barked Caroline and her entire family stopped eating and looked up at her "We have guests, Mildred, her younger sister Wendy, and Rosa" she said referring to the 3 girls "Let me introduce my family" she said "My husband, Fredrick Bates" she said, gesturing to a fat balding old man wearing a buttoned-up emerald green cardigan that looked as though it might pop open and wore small glasses on his nose. "My eldest son, Daniel" said Caroline, gesturing to a man possibly in his early-20's, he wore a suit and tie which was very formal for a family dinner and had red hair like the rest of his family and had large square glasses that made him look extremely nerdy with them. "My second eldest daughter, Alice" said Caroline, gesturing to an attractive teenaged girl with deep red hair and wore a red sweater and dark jeans. "My twin sons, Lucas and Henry" said Caroline again, gesturing to 2 16-year-old boys who sat next to each other, they had the same red hair and wore sweaters, Henry had a maroon sweater with a golden 'H' on the front and Lucas wore a forest green sweater with a bright blue 'L' on the front. "My youngest son Arnold" she said, gesturing to a red-haired eleven year old boy who had freckles around his nose like the rest of his family and wore a red t-shirt and sweat pants. "Finally, my youngest daughter Ruby, who is a very talented Amoebian" said Caroline, gesturing to a 7-year-old girl with turquoise hair and wore a red long-sleeve shirt and jeans "Show them Ruby" Caroline said, Ruby smiled and her hair turned bubble-gum pink "I'm also a Amoebian" said Wendy "Show us then" commanded Alice, who seemed skeptical, Wendy once again looked as though she was thinking hard on an image in her brain. Wendy's skin turned wrinkly, her face began to droop with wrinkles and her hair turned iron-grey, her back was hunched, the only thing that remained the same was her hazel eyes, she transformed back into her plain purple-haired self. Everyone clapped except Alice who seemed unimpressed. Everyone sat down and began eating huge amounts of food "Oh Fredrick, I was hoping you could train Rosa, she's a witch as well" said Caroline across the table "I will be happy to darling, I am after all a skilled charms professor, I also have to train the young ones as well, you can have the lesson together" Fredrick said smiling. After dinner, the entire family relaxed and talked in the sitting room until Mr. Bates drew out an obsidian-black wand and stood up "I believe it is time to start your training" he said referring to his 2 children and Rosa, Caroline, Wendy, Lucas, Henry , Alice, and Daniel left the room, "Wands out everyone" Mr. Bates said, Ruby, Arnold, and Rosa drew out their unique wands "One of a wizard's best gifts is levitation or the ability to make objects fly" he said, Mr. Bates flicked his wand and conjured 3 tree branches in front of each of the 3 students "Simply wave your wands, concentrate on the branch hovering in the air, and pronounce the incantation 'Flutium Praesto'" he said clearly. The 3 students took several minutes to perform the charm "Well done, everyone!" said Mr. Bates. After an hour of learning 6 new charms, the 3 students plopped on the couch exhausted, Ruby had a nose bleed from using too much power at such a young age "You three will be joining Alice, Lucas, and Henry at Blackwell Academy of Magic, our family has been attending that school for generations" said Mr. Bates proudly "What exactly is taught at that school?" asked Rosa curiously "Everything a witch or wizard might need to know to become a successful witch or wizard, you will attend classes everyday although magic isn't as easy as flicking a wand and muttering an incantation, the classes at the school are Charms, Animal Morphing, Potions, Elemental Control, History, Astronomy, Divination, Transfiguration, Invisibility and Teleportation, Telepathy, Animation, Disintegration, Animal Control, Conjuration, Summoning, Telekinetic Power, Elasticity, Substance Mimicry, Sublimation, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Flying" he said proudly. Suddenly, there was a loud wolf howl and bang coming from the door. Mr. Bates hurried to the door followed by his 2 children, Mrs. Bates and the others. The door had been blasted off of its hinges and out on the front lawn were a man, a giant human-wolf creature, and 2 women. "Bloody hell, werewolves!" said Mr. Bates drawing his wand from his robes and ran out towards the group followed by Alice and Daniel who drew there wands as well. Mr. Bates attempted to conjure a rope to latch around the creature but was hit with a curse square in the chest from a woman with thick black hair and heavy lidded eyes "Hello brother-in-law!" she said as she and Mr. Bates dueled to the death "What's going to happen to your children once I've killed you!" she taunted. Alice dueled with the second woman in blood-stained silver robes and Daniel dueled with the massive man in black robes. "Stay in the house" said Mrs. Bates to her youngest children, Rosa, Wendy, and Mildred and hurried out to help her husband "Get back! Handle that creature Fredrick" she said drawing out her wand, Fredrick hurried to capture the creature now running to attack the 6 children in the house. "Hello sister! Long time no see" said the woman as she and Mrs. Bates circled each other "Hello Willow, I see you have returned to murder my family" said Mrs. Bates bravely "You Bates's are muck!" she screamed at her sister and laughed maniacally "And you brought our brother Xavier I see" referring to the massive man dueling Daniel "And I see you remain loyal to Ricimur, who are the other two?' asked Mrs. Bates "Ralphina is dueling your pathetic daughter over there and Alark is new" she said referring to the creature "Now enough talk!" she shrieked and threw multiple curses from her wand to Mrs. Bates which she missed narrowly, Mrs. Bates threw several shots of white light that materialized into arrows at Willow which missed her largely "Come on Caroline! You can do better than that!" she shrieked as she sent 3 streaks of fire into Mrs. Bates's way which she blocked swiftly. Mrs. Bates hit Willow under the arm with an arrow charm which Willow held in pain. Willow stuck her tongue out at her sister and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Alice had the werewolf she dueled on the ground without a wand and she transfigured herself into a moth and flew away. The creature was transfigured into a stone by Mr. Bates, and the massive man had won the fight against Daniel and held him in a chokehold and pointed his wand at Daniel's temple. "Get your filthy hands off of my son now!" said Mrs. Bates as she ran to the massive man and pointed her wand at him "Stop or he dies!" he threatened, Willow appeared behind him "Come on then brother!" she yelled at him "The Dark Wolf needs our assistance!" she said urgently. Xavier threw Daniel on the ground and struck him with a curse, Daniel screamed in pain, Xavier and Willow disappeared in a puff of black smoke together. Mr., Mrs. Bates, and Alice all rushed to Daniel who was bleeding from his leg. Alice pointed her wand at Daniel's leg "Emendo" she said, the bleeding stopped and the large cut on his leg healed instantly "Demolio" she muttered, the blood on Daniel's jeans sunk through his jeans and back in his veins. Mrs. Bates helped Daniel up and supported him to the house and up into his room. "Alright, Mildred, you will be in Alice's room, Wendy and Rosa will unfortunately have to sleep on the couches in the sitting room. An hour later, everyone had gone to bed and Wendy and Rosa lay in couches opposite each other. "So, I guess we are stuck on this island" said Wendy "But Brandon and Heather are still out there on this island" said Rosa "They probably died" said Wendy. Rosa and Wendy woke up early the next morning, and then an unnaturally happy voice came from the door "I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Diggy diggy hole!" it sang "G'Morning Bomfur!" sad the voice. Rosa and Wendy got up and looked out the window to see a plump man with a brown traveling cloak, a pickaxe over his shoulder, a Viking helmet, an face covered in ash and dirt, and wore a metal chest plate, fur leggings, and massive boots, he also had an immensely bushy ginger beard and moustache that covered most of his mouth. He was soon accompanied by another dwarf who looked almost exactly the same but with a deep green traveling cloak and deep purple beard. They soon walked together out of sight and Rosa ran to the door "What do you think your doing?" said Wendy as Rosa put a fur coat over her borrowed pajamas "Going to follow those men" she said as she opened the door "And what if they're dangerous?" asked Wendy "I don't think evil men sing happy songs about holes" said Rosa and left. Wendy went to follow her to persuade her to come back. After a long argument, they finally followed the dwarves up a hill to find an entire village past it. The village was partly empty apart from some dwarven men heading to a mineshaft. "What are you two doing down here!? This is dwarven territory!" said a plump blond lady with a strong Scottish accent who seemed to be growing a beard as well "We're really sorry, I told her we shouldn't come here" said Wendy tugging Rosa's wrist but she quickly swiped her hand off "What is this place?" said Rosa looking around "This is Stoneshorn Valley and that…" said the lady, pointing to an overlooking stone castle complete with two large statues of dwarves at the entrance "is Ironfist Castle, home to our king Kargeth Stonehammer" she said "Once all male dwarves reach the age of 13, they are to work at Stoneshorn Mines for the king, if you refuse, you are put to death" she said sadly "It happened to my son Spacker. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Gwenylyn Longbeard" she said. "I'm Rosa and this is Wendy" said Rosa. Suddenly, three men with a blue, gold, and brown beard stood behind them and picked up Rosa, Wendy, and Gwenylyn by their armpits. "By order of his majesty, you are to be sent to the king for questioning" they said in unison. After struggling from their firm grip, the three of them were dragged up a long flight of stairs into a large room with marble tiles and a crystal chandelier and they were each tied to iron chairs in front of a stand. A figure came from the door, he was an aged dwarf with a long silver beard and hair and a highly polished golden crown with rubies encrusted in it. He wore long deep purple robes and circled the three of them. "Who are you?!" he screamed at them "Rosa Benton, Wendy Looper, and Gwenylyn Longbeard" said Wendy quietly "I see, one of my own dwarves had helped you sneak into my kingdom an attempt to steal my throne!" he spat at Gwenylyn "You're entire family shall be put to death!" he spat at her "Along with you 2" he spat at Wendy and Rosa. At that moment, a tall figure came into the room. "Father! What is going on here!?" said the figure "My dear Diana, right now isn't the best time, I'm working" said the king terrified. The figure came into the light of the room. She had long blond hair, wore a velvet blue dress and held a wand in her hand "Who are these people?" she said circling Rosa, Wendy, and Gwenylyn "We've caught some mortals and a betraying dwarf" said the king. Diana bent down so she was face to face with Daisy "You were going to the wizard family over the hill, weren't you?" she asked pleasantly "No" said Gwenylyn quietly, Diana smacked her across the face "Liar!" she whispered, she tapped the rope binding Gwenylyn to the iron chair with her wand and dragged her to the center of the room by the hair "Put the girls into the prison, I want to have a little chat with this one, girl-to-girl!" she said. 2 guards untied Rosa and Wendy and dragged them out of the room. Rosa and Wendy could here the cried and screams of Gwenylyn as they were dragged down the stairs by 2 large guards, into the cellar of the castle and locked in a large empty room "I told you!" said Wendy "Well then, what's your plan?!" yelled Rosa "Rosa…Wendy" said a voice from the other side of the room. The familiar voices of Heather and Brandon came from across the room "Hold on" said Rosa and drew out her wand from her coat pocket "Aurux Maxima" she said and a large ball of light flew from her wand and hovered in the center of the room. Heather and Brandon came out of the darkness, their hair in a mess, their clothes slightly ripped "How did you two get here?" asked Wendy "Captured by dwarves for trespassing" said Heather miserably "Well, I think it's time to escape" said Rosa, she walked up to Heather and pointed her wand in between Heather's eyes "No need to worry, I'm a skilled witch" said Rosa "So am I" said Brandon, drawing out his wand. "I can change how I look" said Wendy selfishly; "It's just a simple transfiguration spell" said Rosa reassuringly "Demigro!" she said firmly. Heather shrunk in size slowly till she was about the size of the average dwarf. "Perfect, who's next?" she asked, turning to the other 3 "I'm fine" said Wendy and she slowly shrunk in size, her ears and nose disappeared, her eyes turned eyes turned red and her pupils were replaced by slits, her legs joined together, and her arms seemed to melt into her body, her skin turned a grassy green and she stretched out and became a small green snake "Creepy" said Brandon as he waved his wand above his hand and he too became a orange-bearded dwarf, soon the 3 of them were stubby dwarves and Wendy was a snake that slithered onto Brandon's shoulders. Suddenly, a loud voice from above yelled "DRAGON!" the 4 teenagers quickly ran to the iron door locking them in the cellar, Brandon tapped the lock with his wand "Furica" he said quickly, there was a loud click and the door flung open. They quickly ran up the spiral staircase back to the main room which was now engulfed in flames. The corpse of Gwenylyn was burned to a crisp and the king and Diana were nowhere to be found. "Aquera Maxima" said Rosa and Brandon in unison and water emitted from their wands instantly. They cleared a path to the doorway only to find multiple houses on fire and dwarves running in panic in every direction. A loud roar came from above and a large deep purple dragon, with large bat-like black wings, long dark claws, a scaly body, horns coming from its head, evil red eyes that resembled the pits of hell, and sharp spikes of obsidian coming from its back, land in front of the 4 teenagers. The dragon shrunk in size and lost its scaly purple skin which was replaced by smooth human skin. The dragon's face became more human-like and blond hair sprouted from the top of its head. The large bat-like wings folded into her skin, her long claws turned to human fingertips, the fiery red eyes turned into blue human eyes. Soon, the dragon was replaced with a tall figure wearing deep purple robes, and had long blond hair and drew out a wand from her robes. Tardita Funebris had escaped from the Ministry of Magic. She pointed her wand to the sky and murmured a few incantations. Green sparks emitted from her wand and exploded in the sky. 5 small objects flew across the sky and sent curses at the 4 teenagers. Wendy (a snake) slithered off Brandon's shoulders and transformed into a white tiger and tackled Tardita to the ground. Tardita slipped through Wendy's terrifying claws and drew out a thin blade from her robes and threw it at Wendy which narrowly missed her, "Don't touch my friend" yelled Brandon and pointed his wand at Tardita and quickly threw a shot of green light at her which materialized into a large serpent that wrapped around Tardita's neck and bite her hard in the temple. "Suspiro!" yelled Tardita pointing her wand at the snake while her other hand was around its neck trying to keep it away from her. The snake disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The 5 objects in the sky landed, Presinistra Funebris appeared in her blood red robes and dismounted her crooked broomstick, And Willow the werewitch materialized from the black smoke she used to get there and drew out her wand, the wicked elf Don Theme landed he seemed to be able to fly, the plump witch Noxia Funebris also landed in her deep green robes and dismounted her broom, finally, Don Theme's noble follower Perfuga Moore landed, "Who are you two?" said Brandon referring to the 2 elves, standing in front of the 3 girls to protect them "Never you mind! Filthy thief!" shrieked Perfuga "Willow! Kill them!" she commanded at the werewitch. Just as Willow waved her wand dramatically, an old witch appeared in front of the 4 teenagers "I am ashamed" she yelled as she materialized, Willow's wand flew through the air and was caught by the old woman "Hello mother" she said "I see these little brats have been saved once again, but wait, there are 5 of us and only 1 of you" "Oh, I've handled that, quickly you four, stay in the dwarven castle for protection, We'll take care of them" she said, the 4 adventurers obeyed her and ran into the castle. 3 other figures appeared in a puff of white smoke. Markus Regalus from the Ministry of Magic appeared, a skinny witch appeared with long dark hair and deep blue robes, and a tall man with black robes, his eyes were yellow with slits for pupils, he was a powerful werewolf. They all drew out their wands and began to duel. The tall werewolf dueled with Don Theme; the skinny witch dueled fiercely with Perfuga Moore, Markus Regalus dueled with Noxia and Tardita at once, and the old witch dueled with the powerful Willow and Presinistra. "What's going to happen to those mortals once we've killed you all?" taunted Presinistra as she conjured a black flame to burn the old woman "Shut up!" screamed the old woman as she blocked the spell and struck Willow in the arm with a curse, Willow shrunk in size, her skin became hard and a deep red color, she quickly became a large beetle that quickly scurried away from her. "You'll pay for that one, Armonda!" said Presinistra and conjured a cobra twice the size of her, Armonda (the old woman) made the snake vanish in a puff of black smoke which Presinistra turned into a black flame and sent it to Armonda which she molded into a dagger and threw it in Presinistra's abdomen. Presinistra dropped to her knees and plucked the blade from her stomach "Funebris orta mala sororibus revertetur" she said in a harsh voice as her eyes rolled into her head and her lifeless body sunk to the cobblestone ground of the dwarven city. Markus Regalus had transfigured Noxia into a fish that flopped pathetically on the ground, and had set Tardita into a sort of trance to force her to do his bidding; the skinny witch and the werewolf drove the elves away. They 4 heroes enter the castle where the 4 teenagers were hiding "They're gone, allow me to introduce the Rise of the Riot, My name is Armonda McWalter" said Armonda, shaking their hands "This is Markus Regalus" she said referring to him "We've met before I believe" said Markus matter-of-factly "Here is Ria Thompson" she said referring to the skinny witch "How do you do?" she said in a sweet voice "And lastly, Alastor the Lonely" said Armonda, gesturing to the werewolf. Suddenly, Ria screamed a blood-curdling scream and fell to the floor "Ria! What's wrong?" said Armonda as she kneeled at Ria's side as the others watched. Ria sat up quickly, her mouth hanging open and showing decaying teeth, her eyes rolled into her head " It is as Gemini has predicted!" she said in a harsh voice unlike her own "The Damned Enchantment has been summoned, the infection shall begin" she said. Her throat turned a pitch black as large claws came from her mouth and ripped Ria's upper and lower jaws wide open, the 7 acquaintances stared in horror, and a figure of dark matter sprang out of Ria's mouth, Ria's lifeless body fell to the ground. The figure breathed heavily as it hovered over the ground, its head sprang up and two eyes that resembled the fiery pits of hell. The demon rose 50 feet in the air and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. After a moment of fear and shock, three figures materialized from golden sparks. "What now?" said Rosa furiously, one of the figures looked oddly like Cobbleton the goblin, the goblin was short and stubby with thick hands and feet, had a long overhanging nose, pointed ears that came out of the holes in his filthy hat, he wore a long cloak and held a flickering fire in his hand. The second goblin looked oddly like a ballerina, she had a large silver crown on her head, long black hair with pointed ears, she had the thin face with hallow cheekbones, wings jetting out of her back and gave off an eerie blue glow, her thin body made her dress look baggy that ended at her knees and showed her abnormally thin legs. The third goblin had a round face with a nose of a pig, floppy ears at the side of its head, a fat stomach with skinny arms and legs. "Stupid mortalses, getting themselves in troublesess" said a harsh voice "Hello humans! I am Bloeswabella, here are my brothers Floo" she said referring to the goblin holding fire in his hand "and Yiren" she said, referring to the other. "Quickly Bloe, we must warn the others" said Armonda "Oh alright, we'll have the cozy catch-up later!" said Bloeswabella. The 3 goblins snapped their fingers in unison, each emitting different colored sparks, and they twisted and turned in nothingness. They materialized in a jungle. "Where are we?" asked Rosa "Australia, we have our base here" said Markus "Not to worry we'll explain everything when we get there" said Armonda, patting Rosa on the back.

"How much further?" groaned Wendy as they all exhaustedly stumbled on tree roots and swatted at mosquitoes in the air. "Here it is" said Armonda, standing in front of a small tree house on top of a tree "The home of Thornick Fallows and headquarters of the Rise of the Riot" said Armonda. They all climbed the tall ladder to the small tree house in the abnormally large, old tree. "Hello warriors of peace" said a misty voice when Armonda first opened the trapdoor to the tree house. They all climbed into the tree house which was larger on the inside than on the outside. "Welcome to my grove, man" said the misty voice of the powerful wizard sitting in a chair of vines; he had a long dirty beard, wore bright green robes, held a pipe in his mouth and rested his staff on the arm rest. The tree house was filled with furniture made of carved tree trunks, sticks, and vines. "I see you brought the Fantasians" he said "The what?" asked Brandon "You are the Fantasians, you believe in us and therefore anything you imagine in your mind, comes to life" said Markus "Gemma! Get me some more tobacco!" yelled Thornick to the other room "Oh alright" said a irritated voice from the room "So, what's so special about you?" asked Rosa, folding her arms across her chest "I am one of the first magical being to ever exist" said Thornick in a dreamy voice "My brothers and sisters have spread out across the globe and I brought you here to help us find them" he said "Well we should be going then" said Armonda "Dears, could you get us a few brooms" asked Armonda. The 4 teenagers simply thought of 7 flying brooms and conjured them in thin air. Armonda, Markus, Rosa, Wendy, Brandon, Heather, and Thornick all mounted their brooms and flew out of the large open window "What about your tobacco Thornick?!" yelled a short woman with a Scottish accent, holding tobacco in her hand "Bloody wizard!"

"Which way?!" yelled Heather at the wizard "Not far now" Thornick yelled back. They had been flying for two hours now with the isle of Ethania still below them "Where are we going?" yelled Wendy "England!" yelled Thornick "To see my older brother Windruf the Wise, I haven't seen him in 234 years" "Doesn't it take forever to fly to England from Australia?" asked Heather, now the only human of the group. Brandon drew out his wand from the waistband of his jeans and gave it a simple wave, a loud whoosh sound came from his wand and the all 7 of the broomsticks emitted blue flame from the hay at the end and they all flew quicker. "Well done m'boy" exclaimed Thornick approvingly. Within the next 45 minutes, an arrow struck the bottom of Armonda's broom "What on earth?" she exclaimed. "Let us land!" said Thornick and clapped his hands. The brooms slowly descended to the ground. A group of horses stood on the open field though they weren't exactly all horse, they were centaurs, handsome men that were half horse-half man and all aimed their bows and arrows at the 7 of them "Why are you traveling?" said a centaur who seemed to be the leader "Amphion! How are you old friend?" said Thornick extending his hand, the centaur aimed his bow right at Thornick's head "I ask you again: Why are you traveling?" said Amphion again furiously. "That is a private manner" said Thornick reassuringly. "You monstrous betrayal!" yelled the centaur and shot his bow. Thornick was too quick and disintegrated the arrow in the air "I have not betrayed you!" he said furiously "And if you want to act that way, bring it on bitch" he said full of attitude. Everyone was taken aback about what Thornick had just said. "Attack!" shrieked Amphion, the large group of centaurs behind him aimed their bows and drew out their swords and surrounded the 7 trembling teenagers. Since Heather had no magical ability the group circled around her and drew out their wands "Wendy, transfigure yourself into the strongest thing you can imagine" muttered Markus in her ear. Wendy nodded and transfigured herself into a large lion. They all began to duel with the many centaurs surrounding them. The centaurs didn't stand a chance; the 7 of them bounded, cut, disarmed, and deflected all the arrows and swords that nearly struck them. The group mounted their brooms once more and sped off in a great flash of blue flame. They soon arrived in London and landed on top of the Big Ben. "What are we doing on top of here?" asked Rosa "To see my brother and stomped three times on creaky roof of the tower. The hands of the clock of the tower spun wildly and a hatch flied open not far from where they were stand. "Who is it?" said an angry voice "Windruf my brother" said Thornick cheerfully "Come in, come in". They entered one at a time to the small shack inside the tower "Tea?" asked Windruf, he wore purple robes, had long white hair and a long grey beard "Yes, please" said Thornick and Windruf walked off to the kitchen area of the room "What brings you all here?" asked Windruf curiously as he put a kettle of water on the stove "Well, we have a threat in the world.

Once the tea was prepared they all sat at the long table, drank tea, and listened to Thornick "There is a great evil that threatens our world, dude" he said in his misty voice "It is our younger brother Kerrigan, he calls himself the Dark Wolf, and sister Philomena, they created a spell, a curse perhaps, called the Damned Enchantment, causing the darkness in others to retreat and they intend to create an army of darkness" said Thornick urgently "And you came here for my help?" asked Windruf, stroking his long beard and fiddling with his wand "Yes, you are the greatest wizard of the age" begged Thornick "And where are Rosemary, and Serafina, and Talon, and Alice?" asked Windruf, fiddling with his long wooden wand that was his only weapon "I was hoping you would help persuade them" Thornick begged. Windruf and Thornick were very close as young wizards; they dueled each other, trained each other, and helped each other. "Alright, let's go" he said, looking at his 7 acquaintances "Follow me" he said and waved his wand above his head and disappeared, the others soon followed. They appeared again in front of the largest volcano they had ever seen "Who lives here?" asked Rosa who was obviously tired of the constant traveling "The Home of Serafina the Sharp" said Windruf "Oi, what is you peoples doings in me land" said a cackling voice from beneath. A green eye appeared in a crack in the ground along with a hand and grabbed Heather by her ankle "Nona Dona!" said Thornick and they all grabbed Heather's hand to stop her from being dragged into the depths of the crack, which they did successfully "Who's voices was that?" she asked in a curious manner "Hello mother" said Windruf. The old woman climbed out of the crack in the ground and stared at Windruf and Thornick in awe "My dear boys!" she yelled happily and brought them both in a bone-crushing hug. Nona Dona was a very ugly old hag, she had long iron grey hair, an overhanging nose, green eyes, only 3 teeth in her smile, she wore a long red dress and sometimes if she walked quickly enough you would see her toeless feet which made them look square and spoke in a strong Russian accent "Serafina, she kicked me out, my own daughter" she said sadly and sobbed in Windruf's shoulder "It's alright mother" he said reassuringly "But of course you've come for some equipment" she said "Half a minute" she said and knocked around the large crack in the ground, up, right, right, left, down, left. A doorknob appeared at her last knock; she turned it and opened it. They all jumped down to the deep but small square hole. The room had a bed with a dirt quilt, an old magic broomstick; candles lit everywhere, a black cauldron that stood in the center of the room, a wooden curved staff leaning against the far corner, 3 doors were lazily built into the wall, one black, one red, and the other white, a small chest sat in one of the corners in the room. It didn't appear very big and Heather, Brandon, Rosa, and Wendy didn't expect many weapons to be in it. The old hag waddled to the small chest and dug her wrinkly arms far into it; it appeared the small chest was charmed to be larger on the inside. The old hag carried 7 items for the 7 heroes "For you" she said referring to Wendy "My Bag O' Holding" she said, putting a small beaded bag in her hands "Bewitched to have the inside of a closet to hold your belongings" she said, patting Wendy's hands. The old hag soon gave out the each item to a specific person. To Brandon a battle axe enchanted to battle for him, to Heather a crossbow with a quiver of unlimited arrows, to Rosa a silver dagger that no armor could avoid, to Armonda a sword that glows red when evil or lies are present, to Markus a sword that will conjure fire to help in battle but only when drawn my the true owner, to Windruf an indestructible shield with a snake encrusted on it, and to Thornick a helmet to make the wearer invisible. "Thank you mother, where do we go to get to her castle?" Thornick asked "Through the red door my dear" she said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
